Make me a Rainbow
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [ItachiHinata] Hinata is a little girl of 6 and she never smiles... One day she meets Uchiha Itachi and he turned her frown into a smile. All the small items he gives her make her smile. What will the last gift be? Better summary inside. ENJOY!


**Make me a Rainbow**

**Chinese Fairy: **Hi everyone! This is the fic I promised to the 200th reviewer for "Suicide Can Save You" but I decided that since everyone has left me so many excellent reviews I will give this fic in dedication to anyone who reviewed! THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH!! (Punches air)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… Oh yeah, I also do not own the song "Some Where Over the Rainbow" by Willie Nelson! I don't really know the exact name of the song, but I am just going to use a few lines from the song! SO I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**Warnings: **A small fluff scene, and a bunch of CUTE fluff! ALSO A NOTE! In this fic Hinata is 6 and if I get this right, Itachi would be 12. If I get it wrong about the ages, I am sorry! (Bows lowly) Thank you very much for understanding!

**Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! They have to be my most favored pairing of Naruto! I like Hinata with other pairings, but this is just too cute of a pairing!

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata is a young girl of six, and nothing seems to make her smile. Sometimes she smiles a fake smile, but never a real smile. One day she sees an older by named Itachi making a blue paper crane, he gave it to her making a smile come out. After a while he started to give her more thing, and more smiles followed. One day she asks him to give her a rainbow. How will he give her one?

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay, I know this sounds weird, but I thought that it might be a little cute! If you don't like this then please don't read it. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable… But if you decide to stay and read it, I hope you all like it! Thank you!! (Runs away)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_ Make me a Rainbow_ **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

What does it mean to truly have nothing? Does it mean you have no toys? Or maybe you don't have love? To a little girl who lost her mother, her cousin, her sister, and she even has a father who hates her. No one wants to play with her because if she gets hurt during the playtime anyone who was with her will get into trouble. She was treated like all she was, was a porcelain doll. She was forced into a world where people constantly judged her. All those people had no faces. Nothing to give her.

All she had was herself… Of course, that doesn't really count as having something. She didn't want herself. She wanted to just run away from this nightmare she called "reality" and just ignore it forever… But she knew she couldn't. She knew she wasn't strong enough.

It was high noon when Konoha elementary school was excused. The day was over and they had four weeks until school started again. All the children chatted happily and all grouped into small bunches. All divided, but it didn't bother any of them. They were all use to it. So as everyone left the school with their friends, there was one child who silently walked down the school steps by herself. Hyuuga Hinata.

She didn't fit in with any of the other kids. On the contrary she was picked on. Not by all the kids, but a handful of them didn't like the fact that all the teachers never bothered her when she didn't answer a question, or when she just got up from class and left. When one of the other students tried it, they got yelled at.

This made them mad, so they would throw small rocks at her, or push her. She never told, she never complained. This mad the other students even madder. One time, she was struck with a stick. She of course did nothing… But on the same day she was hit with a stick, she met him… Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata was slightly limping from where she was hit, and she walked down the street, not even noticing that she passed right by the Hyuuga estate. She continued walking down the path, and finally stopped. Hinata found herself right in front of the Uchiha Clan's gates. She was about to turn around, but a woman sitting in her chair outside her home called out to the Hyuuga girl.

"Little lady, why are you limping?" her voice sounded old, but soft and gentle at the same time. Hinata timidly walked closer to the old lady and replied shyly, "I-I fell…" this made the woman laugh dryly. "Sweetie, that was done by some of the kids at the school, wasn't it?" questioned the lady.

Hinata froze. "H-How did you k-know…?" the elder smiled down at Hinata and replied calmly, "When you're my age, you can see everything. No matter how bad your eye sight gets." Hinata didn't reply with words, she just nodded. The older woman stood from her seat and tried to walk; Hinata saw this and helped the lady into her home.

When the Uchiha woman and Hinata got into the home, Hinata immediately saw that this woman was a healer. All the herbs and medicine spoke for itself.

"Come child. Help me get that bottle over on the table." Stated the lady as she walked to the sink and washed her hands. Hinata went to get the bottle and brought it to the woman who was standing by a bed. The Uchiha lady patted the bed for Hinata to lie down on and Hinata complied. The lady pushed the Hyuuga heir's shirt up to reveal an ugly purple, yellowish bruise forming.

"Dear, child… I think I might have to heal you with a jutsu…" Hinata nodded at the woman's words and felt two hands being pressed down onto the bruise. She winced slightly, but then a warm feeling surrounded her back and Hinata felt the injury leisurely disappearing.

The jutsu was done and Hinata sat up and pulled her shirt down to cover the slight purple spot. Just as Hinata was about to speak her thank you, another Uchiha came into the home. "Hello, Shuhei-no-ba-chan… I'm here to pick up that herb for my mother." The older woman smiled to the new guest and responded, "Of course Itachi-kun." She paused and turned to Hinata. "Dear, can you please get me that paper bag over there by the Dreamcatcher?" Hinata nodded and made her way to the Dreamcatcher and brought Itachi the bag.

He nodded and was about to walk out of the house, but Shuhei stopped him. "Itachi, could you be a dear as well, and bring this little girl to the Hyuuga estate? She had a problem and I would like her to get home safely." Spoke the lady. The male Uchiha nodded and waited for Hinata to get to the door. "G-Good bye, miss…" she whispered.

Shuhei smiled and responded, "Take care, little one." With that said, Hinata and Itachi left the home. The two silently made their way out of the Uchiha area and leisurely walked down the street. Itachi stole a couple glances at Hinata. She was still limping, not as much as before, though.

Hinata didn't notice his glances as she walked forward. Itachi wanted to ask what happened, and curiosity got the better of him. "So… What happened to you, that made you need to see a healer?" Hinata snapped out of her reverie and turned to him. "I-I…" her voice drifted off, he nodded and replied.

"It's okay. You don't have to say…" She silently thanked him, and stopped walking. The two of them finally made it to the Hyuuga estate. Hinata was about to go in, but Itachi placed a hand on her small shoulder, and turned her around. When she faced him, there was a blue paper crane in front of her. Hinata blinked at the blue object.

"Here. This is to make you feel better. Do whatever you want with it. I'll see you later, Hinata-chan." With that said, Uchiha Itachi left her. When Hinata entered the estate she ran to her room and shut the door behind her. A smile graced itself on her lips. For the first time in forever, she smiled a real smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Over the next three weeks Itachi and Hinata both met after his training was complete and walked around Konoha, mostly away from the Hyuuga estate because one time they passed Hinata's home and Hiashi saw them holding hands, and yelled at Itachi. Hinata tried to stop his yelling, but her father silenced her with a slap.

Itachi saw this and threatened Hiashi by killing him. The older Hyuuga knew of Itachi's talents and didn't bother Hinata again. At least not in front of Itachi. All the times they met, he always gave her something that was made out of special materials. Like he gave her a bouquet of paper roses, a blue and purple flower another day, and then a necklace of colorful stars a different time.

All his kindness shown through to her heart and made her smile none stop. One day Itachi found out that he needed to go on a mission out of Konoha and he would be gone five days. The day he told Hinata was the day a sad look graced her features. He saw this and suddenly asked, "Hinata, I have always made you the gift beforehand; so tell me, what would you like to have? I'll make you anything."

His words made her smile slightly, but she was still slightly gloomy. "I-I just… W-Would like… anything…" she began mumbling and stuttering. For the past weeks she stopped her stuttering and being timid. It seems to have come back.

Itachi sighed and then asked, "Do you like rainbows?" as soon as he said the word, "rainbow" her face lit up. He caught on and smiled a rare smile. "I see you do. Then I guess I could make one. But it will only last a little while, so remember it." He ordered. Hinata nodded happily and waited for her rainbow.

He moved away from her and formed the seal for a bird. "Ame!" he called for the rain to come and after a little bit of time passed, a light shower of water came from the heavens and Hinata quickly looked to the sky. If it was her eyes fooling her or even if it was the real thing, she saw a rainbow! Laughter came from her and she ran to hug Itachi.

"This is the best gift ever!" Hinata's words made Itachi smile again, and he hugged the small child back. "I am glad you like it… I hope you will wait till I come back, so I can show you another rainbow." She looked up to his face and nodded happily. "I would love that a lot!" they both remained in each other's arms and didn't even notice the rainbow disappear.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true _

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **… I know it's not that great, but anyway… I just wanted to type up something for all the people who reviewed my fic! THANK YOU ALL!!! (Huggles tightly) Okay, I know you're all thinking that Itachi is a pedophile and all, but technically he is not breaking any rules since they are both underage… But if you have a problem with them then please, don't saw anything about it. I gave a fair warning before the fic started, so I hope no one will flame about it. Mention it but that's it.

Thank you for reading this I hope you review, and also I hope you come back to see the next chapter for Suicide Can Save You! Thanks and see ya! Oh yes, please excuse my errors and mistakes! Bye Bai!!


End file.
